1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel test apparatus and a method of testing a display panel using the display panel test apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel test apparatus that automatically tests a display panel and a method of testing the display panel using the display panel test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has a slim thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and thus the LCD apparatus is typically used for a monitor, a laptop computer, a cellular phone or a large-sized LCD television, for example.
Generally, the LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel that displays an image using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and which provides light to the LCD panel.
In a process of manufacturing a display apparatus including the LCD, various inspection processes are performed to detect a malfunction of a display panel. Generally, an eye inspection, in which an inspector directly detects defects of the display panel with his eyes, is used to detect the malfunction. For example, a test pattern is displayed on the display panel, and then the malfunction is visually checked by the inspector's eyes.
However, in the eye inspection, visibility may vary depending on inspection environment, so an error may occur in detecting the malfunction of the display panel. In addition, detection abilities of inspectors may vary according to maturities of inspecting skill, subjective judgment or emotional states of inspectors, and the reliability of the eye inspection is thereby substantially low.